With rapid development of electronic and information industries, computers and the peripheral device thereof become essential parts in our daily lives. For example, mice are important peripheral devices of computers for establishing contact between the personal computers and the users. For helping the user well operate the computer, many novel mice with expanded functions are developed in views of humanization and user-friendliness.
For complying with these various functions of the personal computer, in addition to the conventional cursor control function, the mouse usually has additional function keys used as the controller for presentation control and/or video control.
In a case that the mouse is used as a cursor controller, by moving the mouse on a desk plane, the cursor shown on the display screen of the personal computer is moved in the corresponding movement direction of the mouse. In another case that the mouse is used as a remote controller for presentation control and/or video control, the mouse is held on the palm of the user's hand and the function keys are pressed down to input the operating instructions.
Generally, the shape of the mouse used as the cursor controller and the shape of the mouse used as the remote controller are different. In a case that the mouse is used as a cursor controller to be moved on the desk plane, the surface of the mouse contacting with the palm of the user's hand should be cambered rather than flat because the cambered surface of the mouse may facilitate supporting the palm of the user's hand. Whereas, in another case that the mouse is used as the remote controller, the user favors the mouse having a flat shape as the conventional remote controller. In other words, it is difficult to design a slim mouse having both functions of using as the cursor controller and the remote controller. If the housing of the mouse is too thin, the mouse fails to meet the ergonomic demand. If the height and thickness of the mouse is increased, the touch feel of the mouse is impaired when the mouse is used as the remote controller.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a mode-changeable slim mouse meeting the ergonomic demand when acted as a cursor controller and having a flat shape when acted as a remote controller.